In recent years, there has been a demand for portable communication devices, such as portable telephone terminals, with improved robustness and waterproofing so that the terminals can operate under various environments and conditions according to diversified needs of users. An antenna element for a portable communication device needs to have a particular length in order to achieve a desired antenna gain. In addition, in terms of design, it is desirable that the antenna element be inside the housing without sticking out of the housing. For this configuration, it is necessary to provide a sufficient space within the housing to accommodate the antenna element, and there is concern that this space would increase the size of the housing.